


Confusion and Feelings

by Broppy2314, The1WhoReads



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreamworks, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WhoReads/pseuds/The1WhoReads
Summary: Will they or won't they get together, that the question on everyone mind when Poppy and Branch go on their first date
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls), Guy Diamond/Satin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trolls





	1. Prolonge/Will They or Won't They

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who has a problem with the grammar I fixed it. I'm still learning how to Not clunk things up together and fix my words. So I hope this is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they or won't they that's the question I everyone's mind when Poppy and Branch go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic in here i hope you will all enjoy it
> 
> The1WhoReads: Hi anyone who's reading! I just want to say that this fic is all Broppy2314's idea, and I just stumbled across it and decided I want to beta (edit) it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (And not to be the kind of person who self-advertises, but I'd really like it if you checked out my profile/fanfic)

It was some time after the world tour incident, and all the trolls, from Pop to Rock, lived haptogether, their music united in perfect harmony. Everyone got along well and things were back to normal....well, almost. Poppy and Branch had finally realized their feelings for one another, having confessed their love after Barb’s concert. Now _everyone_ wants to know if they’re going to make it official. 

It was a sunny day when Poppy was hanging out with her new gal pal, Queen Barb. The latter was teaching Poppy how to play the electric guitar, but the lesson wasn’t going so well. . .

"And that’s how you strum it," Barb said. She turned to look at Poppy, who was sticking her tongue out in concentration.

"Hey, I think I get it now!" Poppy exclaimed, proud of herself.

Barb grinned, happy for her friend. "That’s great! Now if you took your d and a flat, it would create a more hardcore melody. Here, let me show you."

As Barb demonstrated, Poppy listened attentively, until something else caught her eye. Across from the field was Branch, who was checking off everything from his list. As Queen Poppy stared at him, her face began to turn red. Ever since that day she confessed her love for him, Poppy couldn't help but feel shy and flustered around him, acting like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Barb finished her demonstration and looked at her friend. She tilted her head to the side and said, "Poppy? Poppy, you there?” Seeing that her attempts were futile, she shouted, “Poppy!"

Poppy finally snapped out of it, turning her head to look at Barb so fast that she must have gotten whiplash. "Huh? Whazgoinon?"

Barb gave her a dry look. "Were you even listening?" she said exasperatedly.

The Pop troll flushed, embarrassed. "Sorry Barb, I, uh, got distracted by, um, something."

Satin and Chenille, who were observing Barb and Poppy’s lessons, gave each other a look.

Satin smirked. "You mean some _one_."

"Like Branch,” added Chenille.

Poppy blushed, but tried to hide it. "What? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I mean, why would I be looking at _Branch_."

The Twins laughed, while Barb looked on, very much amused.

"Then why are blushing?" teased Chenille. At that, Poppy’s face went full-on red.

"I’m not _blushing_ , it’s just, um, really hot out here."

Barb rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, “Sure, it is. Oh come on, Poppy! Even _I_ can tell that you’re crazy about him." When Poppy opened her mouth to object, Barb cut her off. “Don't you try and deny it.”

Poppy just sighed and said in a small voice, “Fine, I won’t deny it. I do love him.” The Twins started giggling conspiratorially at that.

"Now that _that’s_ out of the way, what are you gonna do about it?" asked Chenille.

“What do you mean?”

"What my sister _means_ , is are gonna ask him out?"

* * *

Across the field, Branch noticed Poppy with her gal pals, and he just couldn't help but stare at her with a dreamy expression.

"Staring at Miss Poppy again?" said Hickory.

Branch yelped in surprise. “Don't sneak up on me like that!" he snapped.

"Sorry," said Hickory, who didn’t look sorry at all.

"And no, I wasn't staring at her." When Hickory raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, Branch started to blush.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Branch. You already confessed your love for Poppy," said Biggie, who was taking a walk with Mr. Dinkles and happened to overhear the conversation.

Guy Diamond jumped out of a bush and said, "What are you going to do-O-o about it?"

“GAH!” shouted Branch. "Would you guys just STOP doing that! And what do mean, “what are you going to do about it”? I’m not supposed to _do_ anything. . .right?"

Guy just shook his head with pity. "Oh, Branch. Sweet, naive, Branch. You don't just don't tell someone that you love them then do _nothing_ about it! If you truly love her, then you have to take your relationship to the next level. I kissed Satin yesterday, so I'm gonna ask her out. And if it’s successful-and hopefully it will be-then I’ll ask her to be my girlfriend."

"You like Satin?" asked Branch, ignoring all of the other stuff.

Tiny Diamond, who was hiding in his dad’s hair the whole time, stuck his head out and said, "Daddy always had a thing for her."

“Going back to the subject at hand,” said Biggie. "You should just ask her out already." Everyone (besides Branch) started nodding and yes-ing.

“Could you guys just STOP! What is this, Bother-Branch-Until-He-Says-Yes Day? Besides, I can’t ask her out. . .where would we even go?”

Hickory-who was quiet until now-started humming thoughtfully until he suddenly had an idea.

“Branch, you know the woods better than anyone, right?” He didn’t wait for Branch’s nod and continued, “So why don’t you take her on a trip to the most beautiful parts of it. You’ll be right in your element!”

Branch opened his mouth to object, then closed it. “Hickory. . .that is actually a very good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the look out for more stories and chapters


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the trolls to give Poppy and Branch a little nudge to each other. Literally, so what the pair to do? Go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit inspired by Girl meet world episode the new world

Satin:"So when are you gonna ask him out?" 

Poppy:"I don't know is there a deadline?" Chenille:"We'll you'll have to ask him sooner or later."  
Barb:"Ladies, Poppy is still new to this she doesn't know what she gonna do." 

Mary Mint:"You two were meant for each other. Like me and Fuzzbert." She noticed the fuzz troll running her way. "Fuzzy!" He jump into her arms as the pair went off. Poppy and Barb watch them. 

Poppy:"Are me and Branch gonna be like them?" Barb:"Hair I hope not. But they do have a point Poppy. You love him he loves you there was a kiss." 

Poppy:"I will not be pressure into this...unless you think I should." So the girls started taking her over to the boys. 

Branch:"I don't care what you guys say I will not be pressured I will do it when I'm good and ready." GD:"What if we carried you?" Branch:"You wouldn't dare."😠 GD:"Grab him boys!" 

So the guys grab branch and started carrying him until both Poppy and Branch are standing before each other.

"Poppy?" "Branch. Hey." "Uh, hey." Smidge:"We'll leave you two alone." They all walk away....and hid in the bushes to watch them. Poppy and Branch stood there awkward and silent. 

Poppy:"So uh, how you been lately?" "Uh good good. I'm, how are you?" "Pretty good." "Good." "Great." "Wonderful." "Yeah." 

Biggie:*Whisper.* "Are they weird or adorable?" Mary Mint:"No, me and Fuzzbert are weird. They're adorable." Fuzzbert gibber in agreement

Poppy:"Branch?....What are we?" "...I don't know. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" "I don't know." "....Do you want to?" "Of course I do. Do you, still want to?" "I wouldn't have confess to you if I didn't."😑 "Oh right hehe." They look down bashfuly. 

Branch:"Say uh do you maybe wanna, take a stroll through the forest tonight? Get our minds off the awkwardness?" Poppy blush. 

Poppy:"You mean, l-like a...date?" Branch blush a bit. Branch:"Well, only if you want it be." 

Everyone look at Poppy anxiously as they awaited her answer before she smiled at him. "Is a date." "Great." "Cool." "Awesome." The trolls awe. Branch:"So I'll, pick you up at 6?" "Sounds good." "K. Bye." 

He turn to walk away but I almost tripped. Poppy giggle a bit as Branch got himself and continue off secretly cheering for himself. Barb came over to Poppy.

Barb:"Congratulations Popsqueak ya got a date." "Yeah...And now I'm freaking out!"


End file.
